Future of the Free World
by wednesday dracula 13
Summary: A regular "Watching their movie" fanfiction, with a twist; the Villains and Heroes are from before even their own movies! I only own Victoria.
1. Theatre

_The Isle of the Lost 2014_

The Rotten Four were sat in plotting and scheming class, not paying much attention to Edgar. In fact, Mal was painting her _LONG LIVE EVIL_ logo on her notebook, Evie was touching up her makeup, Jay was throwing screwed up paper at Carlos, and Carlos was trying to think of a way to get better TV channels.

Suddenly all of the students were in the biggest theatre ever created. Strike that; all of the VKs from the Isle were there.

 _Auradon 2014_

The AKs were sat in their respective lessons in Auradon Prep and Sherwood High, when suddenly they were all sat behind the VKs in the theatre.

 _Every Villain character just before their respective movies_

Every single Disney Villain was busy concocting their evil schemes when they were instantly in the theatre, sat in a seating section to the right of the Descendants. choruses of "Mum" and "Dad" were heard from the VKs, confusing the felons.

 _Every Hero/Good Character before their respective movies_

They were doing... whatever they were doing before their movies, when they were swiftly put into the seating section to the right of the Descendants, who cried out "Mum" and "Dad", much to the befuddlement of the Heroes.

 _Theatre_

Cries of "What's going on?" in respective languages were thrown about the room. A loud wolf whistle was hears from the front, where a girl of fourteen stood.

This girl was as tall as Carlos De Vil, had inky black hair in twin Dutch braids with maroon ribbon running through them reminiscing a corset, wearing a gothic victorian dress that was like cobwebs and had a complexion pale enough to challenge Snow White.

"Silence!" she yelled, making even the Greek god Ares cower. Apparently everyone translated it into their respective languages perfectly.  
"Ah, now we're all settled, perhaps I should tell you why I brought you all here. Well, We are going to watch a movie, set a year ahead in the future for the Descendants, and varied future times for the Heroes and Villains," she explained. "It's called Descendants, and full-on warning you, it's a musical so only one of the songs will occur."


	2. Intro by a VK

On the theatre screen, the movie started.

 _ **A purple book appeared onscreen, opening up to reveal a tablet screen. The**_ **Descendants** ** _logo appears on it._**

 **Mal: Once Upon a time, long, long ago...**

 _ **A map of Auradon appeared on the Tablet screen.**_

"Mal, is that you?" Evie asked her best friend.

"Dunno... sounds like it."

 **Mal: Well, more like twenty years ago,**

Everyone laughed.

 **Mal: Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest, personal friends.**

"What?" screamed Gaston. "No one says no to Gaston!"

"Get over it. There is no way I'd marry you in this life or the next," returned Belle.

 **Mal: Yeah, big cake.**

 _ **A massive wedding cake appears with Belle and Adam on top.**_

"Hey, that's... that's me!" Adam exclaimed, then turned to Belle. "It'd be an honour to marry someone who is beautiful from their name to their eyes, such as you." He gently kissed Belle's hand, and Belle blushed.

 **Mal: So instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon.**

 _ **The map reappears, with a banner appearing to label it.**_

"Why do I sense false happiness?" asked Fairy Godmother. "Do you not like Auradon?"

"You'll find out," replied all of the VKs in unison.

 **Mal: He rounded up all of the Villains and their sidekicks... basically all of the really interesting people,**

 _ **Figurines of the Villains appear.**_

All the Descendants gulp at the sight of the Villains, forgetting that they were to the right of them. The Villains look worried.

"W-we're evil?" some Villains stammered.

 **Mal: And he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there.**

 _ **A picture of the Isle appears.**_

"This sounds too familiar..." Carrie trailed off. Then she remembered, "Oh! This is horridly similar with the Jerry situation..."  
Those who had lived past or during WW2 had gulped.

 **Mal: This is my hood. No magic, no wifi,**

"How do you live without Wifi?!" choked Audrey. Fairy Godmother looked saddened when she realised the answer to her question.

 _ **The tablet glitches out.**_

 **Mal: No way out. Or so I thought.**

"I'm sorry, but magic is impenetrable," said Adam, shaking his head,"No matter how you attempt it. Been there, done that, got the T Shirt." He glared at the Enchantress.

"Carlos actually temporarily burst a hole in the barrier last month," countered Evie, making Carlos blush.

"All I was trying to do was get better TV channels, but I must've caught a specific wavelength or something," he reasoned. The VKs had a new found respect for the De Vil.

 **Mal: Hang on. You're about to meet us but first, this happened.**


	3. Ben's proclamation

_**Cut to Ben in his bedroom being measured for a suit. Adam and Belle walk in.**_

 **Adam: How is it you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!**

"Thanks a lot, Dad," Ben mumbled sarcastically as the VKs laughed meanly.

 **Belle: He's turning sixteen, dear.**

 **Adam: Sixteen! That's too young to be crowned king!**

"I thought you were elected," said Lock, one of Oogie Boogie's henchmen, raising an eyebrow.

 **Adam: I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty two.**

 **Belle: You decided to marry me at twenty eight.**

"May Hades have mercy on your soul," said Jay, causing those around him to snigger.

 **Adam: Well, it was either you or a teapot.**

 _ **Belle glares at him.**_

 **Adam: Kidding.**

 **Ben: Mom? Dad?**

 _ **Ben tries to move but the tailor holds him back.**_

 **Tailor: Don't move.**

 **Ben: I have made my first official proclamation.**

Everyone was at the edge of their seats; the Villains wanting a second chance; the VKs wanting a single chance.

 **Ben: I have decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon.**

Lots of people took this differently. many AKs were against it, where as many Villains and VKs appeared hopeful. The Heroes were indifferent.

"Benney, why?" cried Audrey, her hands flailing dramatically.  
"They aren't their parents, Audrey!"  
"They're evil!"  
"Ugh, if you don't support me, perhaps we shouldn't continue our relationship."

FINALLY!" yelled the AKs.

 **Ben: Every time I look out to the Isle, I feel like they have been abandoned.**

 _ **Ben walks towards his parents, making the tailor give up and start to pack up.**_

 **Adam: Children of our sworn enemies, living among us?  
**

 **Ben: We'll start off with a few at first, the ones who need our help the most.**

"So Carlos, Dizzie and Gil?" guessed Jay, and Carlos punched him on the arm.

 **Ben: I've already chosen them.**

 **Adam: Have you?**

 _ **Adam makes to lecture his son but Belle holds him back.**_

 **Belle: I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?  
**

 **Ben: Cruella De Vil,**

Carlos started to whimper like a puppy out of fear, making the Villains (bar Cruella), the Heroes and the AKs grow worried.

 **Ben: Jafar,**

Jafar looked up, intreagued to find out what his child is like.

 **Ben: Evil Queen,**

The Queens on the Villain side look at each other nervously, wondering which of them had committed such a horrible crime that they were deemed that. Evie, however, brightened as her mother was mentioned.

 **Ben: ...and Maleficent.**

Maleficent did the same thing as Jafar, with the same intention. Mal, however, looked mortified.

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses! I don't need _anyone's_ help!"

 **Adam: Maleficent! She's the worst Villain in the land!**

"There goes my reputation," Maleficent mumbled, receiving a comforting pat on the back by Queen Grimhilde.

 **Ben: Their children are innocent! don't you think they should be given a shot at a normal life?**

 **Adam: I... I suppose their children are innocent.**

Ben, the Villains and the VKs let out a sigh in relief.

 ** _Adam walks out._**

 **Belle: Well done, son.  
**

 _ **Belle walks out and Ben looks out the window.**_


	4. news and song 1

**_Music picks up as the camera zooms in in the Isle. Cut to Mal painting the 'Long Live Evil' logo on the side of the building._**

 **Mal:**

 **They say I'm trouble,**

 **They say I'm bad,**

 **They say I'm Evil,**

 **That makes me glad.**

"Why would that make you glad?" everyone apart from the VKs asked.

"It's what everyone expects of us," replied Mal.

 ** _Jay climbs down a ladder and runs past a Jafar version of the logo. He opens a door for someone, who glares back at him._**

 **Jay:**

 **A dirty no-good,**

 **Down to the bone,**

 **Your worst nightmare**

 **Can't take me home.**

"Why not?" asked Doug.

"He steals anything that isn't bolted to the ground," Carlos answered, making Jay smirk. Aladdin and Flynn looked at him with new interest.

 ** _Evie walks on a table with the boys staring dreamily at her._**

 **Evie:**

 **So I've got some mischeif**

 **In my blood.**

 **Can you blame me?**

 **I never got no love.**

"Truly? none at all?" gasped Fairy Godmother, the Heroes, AKs and Villains all thinking the same thing. The VKs shook their heads.

 ** _Carlos climbs out of a window, pickpockets a handkerchief off a guy and snatches an apple from a little girl._**

 **Carlos:**

 **They think I'm callous,**

 **A lowlife hood.**

 **I feel so useless,**

 **All:**

 **Misunderstood!**

A lot of the thieves and underdogs shifted uncomfortably, agreeing with the VKs.

 ** _Mal and Evie walked down a street._**

 **Mal and Evie:**

 **Mirror, mirror, on the wall,**

 **Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **Welcome to my wicked world,**

 **wicked world.**

 ** _Carlos does backflips and whatnot on some beds, waking people up. The four run through an area where people are washing clothes, shoving them over._**

 **All:**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Rotten to the core.**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **I'm nothing like the kid next,**

 **Like the kid next door,**

 **I'm rotten to the,**

 **Rotten to the,**

 **Rotten to the core.**

 ** _Mal spraypaints an "M" onto a sheet that's hanging up, and pulling it back to reveal a man having a bath._**

 **Mal:**

 **Call me a schemer,**

 **Call me a freak.**

"Freak!" yelled Chad and Audrey, receiving glares from Mal.

 **Mal:**

 **How can you say that?**

 **I'm just...**

 **Unique.**

 ** _Jay swings on some support bars and pours a beverage out of a coffee pot before stealing it._**

 **Jay:**

 **So I'm a traitor,**

 **Ain't got your back.**

 **Are we not friends?**

 **What's up with that?**

 ** _Evie flirts with a scarf seller whilst stealing from him._**

"That works?" Flynn Ryder asked Evie, who nodded. "Hmph, I'd better try that some time."

 **Evie:**

 **So I'm a misfit,**

 **So I'm a flirt.**

 **I broke your heart?**

 **I made ya hurt?**

 ** _Carlos walks on an apple stall, knocking over barrels of fruit._**

"That's a waste of food!" cried Horace whilst eating a sandwich.

"People will still eat it. What else will they eat?"

 **Carlos:**

 **The past is past.**

 **Forgive, forget.**

 **The truth is...**

 **All:**

 **You ain't seen nothin' yet!**

 ** _Evie and Mal stand on a balcony whilst the boys mess around on metal bars._**

 **Evie and Mal:**

 **Mirror, mirror, on the wall,**

 **Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **Welcome to my wicked world,**

 **wicked world.**

 ** _The four run into the centre of a market and start a flash mob._**

 **All:**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Rotten to the core.**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **I'm nothing like the kid next,**

 **Like the kid next door,**

 **I'm rotten to the,**

 **Rotten to the,**

 **Rotten to the core.**

"They aren't doing anything _evil,_ they're just mean," Lonnie muttered to Jane, who nodded.

 ** _Mal blows some of her hair out of her face._** ** _A mother pulling her toddler in a wagon passes by. Mal snatches the toddler's lollipop and everyone laughs menacingly._**

"Where did that kid get that... whatever it is?" Carlos asked.

"It was probably stale. Two months out of date at least," replied Mal, and everyone apart from the VKs looked worried.

 ** _The Knuckleheads appear behind Mal and everyone except the four run away. Mal turns to face them._**

 **Mal: Hi, Mom.**

 ** _One of the Knuckleheads is pushed out of the way, revealing Maleficent._**

"You know what? I've gotten smaller. How did I get that small?" Maleficent mumbled to herself.

"You switched out the Goblins for my guards?" Jafar asked. "Finally."

 **Maleficent: Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed.**

 **Mal: It was from a baby?**

"That doesn't make it any better," said Maleficent, causing Mal to flinch. The older pixie grew worried for her.

 **Maleficent: Ah, that's my nasty little girl.**

 ** _Maleficent takes the lollipop off Mal and spits on it. She hands it to the nearest knuchlehead._**

 **Maleficent: Give it back to the dreadful creature.**

 **Mal: Mom...**

 **Maleficent: It's the deets that show the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was-**

 **Mal: -Cursing entire kingdoms.**

"No I wasn't."

 **Maleficent: You! Walk with me. I'm just trying to teach you what really counts; How to be Me.**

"Nice going, Maleficent, you've failed at parenting," Maleficent scolded herself.

 **Mal: I know that. And I'll do better.**

 **Maleficent: Ah! I Have news! I've buried the lede. You four will be attending a new school... in Auradon.**

 ** _VKs try to make a run for it but are stopped by the Knuckleheads._**

 **Mal: We're not going to some stuffy boarding school filled to the brim with Prissy Pink Princesses!**

"Repeating ourselves, are we Mal?" Evie joked.

 **Evie: And perfect princes!**

 ** _Mal glares at her._**

 **Evie: eurgh!**

"You can have your own opinions, you know," Grimhilde told her.

"No we're not. Not if we don't want to disappoint anyone," the bluenette countered.

 **Jay: And I don't do uniform. Not unless it's leather.**

"Uniform isn't mandatory," informed Ben.

 ** _Carlos steps behind Mal._**

 **Carlos: I heard they allow _dogs_ in Auradon. Mum said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave.**

The Heroes and Villains were angry that she led her own son to believe that.

"Wait, Your mum isn't Cruella De Vil, is she?" Perdita asked him in dogspeak, forgetting Carlos was human. Apparently that didn't matter, as although he was too scared of the Dalmatian to speak, he nodded his head.

 ** _Jay creeps up behind him and woofs, making Carlos jump. Carlos punches Jay on the arm._**

 **Mal: Yeah. mom, we're not going.**

 **Maleficent: You're thinking small, pumpkin. It's about world domination.**

"What?!" squeaked Grimhilde.

"This is at least two whole decades in the future, Grimsy! I have no clue why I would want that!" Maleficent reasoned.

Mal grew confused and intrigued with every passing hour as she watched how this version of her mother acted. If she wasn't always evil, what caused it?

 ** _Maleficent turns to leave._**

 **Maleficent: Mal!**


	5. villains are parents

_**Cut to Maleficent's home. Cruella, Jafar and Grimhilde are gathered there.**_

 **Maleficent:** **You will go to Auradon, and you will find Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Easy peasy.**

"Not on my watch!" FG yelled.

"Why would I stoop so low as common theft?" muttered Maleficent. "I have my own staff to use. Oh, wait, there's no magic on the Isle."

 **Mal: What's in it for us?**

 **Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers and hers crowns.**

 **Carlos: I, um, I think she... she ment us.**

 _ **Carlos indicates the four teens.**_

The other VKs laughed at Carlos as he whimpered into Jay's shoulder. Cruella snarled at him, whereas the other Villains started muttering about parenting.

 **Maleficent: It's all about you and me, kiddo. Don't you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?**

 **Mal: Of... of course. Yeah, I mean, w-who doesn't?**

Maleficent was relieved when she heard Mal stutter.

 **Maleficent: Well then get me the wand and you and I can see that and so much more.** **And uf you refuse, you'll be grounded for the rest of your lives, missy!**

"D-did she just say _lives?_ She can't ground your friends!" exclaimed Fairy Godmother.

Maleficent got up and walked to where Mal was sat. "What did I mean by 'grounded'?" she whispered.

"A literal grounding. My wings would be cut off." Mal unfolded her gothic black, purple and lime green butterfly wings. Maleficent allowed her tears to fall as she enveloped her future daughter in a hug. Mal tensed.

"Mom, why are you squeezing me?" Mal asked.

"I'm hugging you. It's what people do to comfort each other."

"As touching as this moment is, we have a movie to finish watching," said the girl from the first chapter. "By the way, I'm Victoria."

 **Mal: But Mom-!**

 _ **Mal and Maleficent have a staring competition, their eyes glowing green.**_

Maleficent was gob-smacked, and not in a good way.

"No! The child doesn't deserve that!" she cried. Hades let her cry into his chest as he hugged her comfortingly.

"W-what's going on?" Lefou stammered.

"Imagine... imagine all the pain felt by people throughout history, and add another bucketful of suffering," the pixie choked in between sobs.

 _ **Mal backs down.**_

 **Maleficent: I win!**

 **Grimhilde: Evie! My little evil-ette in training.**

 _ **Evie sits in the seat in front of Grimhilde.**_

 **Grimhilde:** **You just need to find a prince with a big castle... who has a mother-in-law wing.**

 **Evie: And lots of mirrors!**

 _ **Evie giggles but is stopped by Grimhilde.**_

 **Grimhilde: No laughing, wrinkles!**

"She wouldn't get wrinkles from laughing for half a minute!"

 **Cruella: Well, they ain't taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much.**

 **Carlos: Really, mum?**

Carlos looked hopefully at the Cruella in the theatre, but only got a growl in return.

"Why would I want a child? Too much time consuming."

The teen De Vil whimpered like an injured puppy, and Jay tried to comfort him.

 **Cruella: Yes. Who else would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet?**

Everyone except Cruella and the VKs gagged at the idea of bunions. [AN: I had to google bunions. It ain't pretty]

"You forgot the cooking, the cleaning, the mending, the sewing, the laundry, being a chauffeur, attending to your stuffed _puppy,_ " Carlos added, shivering at that last one, "and being your personal punching bag."

Even some of the VKs, who were also treated badly by their parents, grew worried at what Carlos suffered. No wonder Cruella was called _the Devil woman._

 _ **Carlos looks disappointed.**_

"Ingrate!" yelled Cruella, ignoring the glares she got. [AN: I also had to google ingrate. It means "ungrateful person" by the way]

 **Carlos: Maybe a new school wouldn't be too bad.**

 **Cruella: Carlos, they allow _dogs_ in Auradon.**

 **Carlos: Oh no! I-I'm not going!**

"You can't scare him like that!" cried Jack Skellington.

"Says the Pumpkin King!"

"That's our job, but we're not mean!"

"In our town of Halloween," sang the Halloween residents. Jack pouted as the Villains chuckled.

 _ **Maleficent rolls her eyes.**_

 **Jafar: Well, Jay isn't going. I need him to restock my store.**

"And Jafar doesn't even attempt to hide his lack of care!" yelled Jasmine.

"Wait, how did my advisor end up a Villain?" asked the Sultan of Agrabah.

 _ **Jafar pulls Jay aside.**_

 **Jafar: What did you score?**

 _ **Jay pulls out many items, hidden on himself. When he pulls out an oil lamp, Jafar snatches it off him and rubs the side.**_

 **Jay: It doesn't work, Dad. I already tried.**

 **Jafar: You imbecile! If you attempt and it works, _you'd_ be it's master, not _me!_**

 _ **Jafar hits Jay over the head with the oil lamp.**_

"Why did you specifically want an old oil lamp? And what did you mean _it doesn't work?_ " Aladdin asked. Jafar shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm a rubbish theif," mumbled Jay, quietly enough for no one to hear. Yet Carlos heard and rubbed Jay's arm Comfortingly.

 **Grimhilde: Well Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this uni-brow.**

 _ **Evie feels her forehead in between her eyebrows.**_

"What uni-brow?!" shouted the entire audience.

 **Maleficent:** **What is wrong with you all?**

"Duh, they're Villains," said Chad and Audrey, receiving glares.

 **Maleficent: For twenty years, I have searched a way off this wretched Island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.**

 _ **Grimhilde is plucking hairs out of Evie's non existent uni-brow. She gets distracted by Maleficent's words and plucks too hard.**_

 **Evie: Ow!**

Everyone who had ever plucked their eyebrows winced.

 **Maleficent: Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie.**

 _ **Jafar goes into a rage but is held back by Jay.**_

Jay flinched at what would've happened afterwards. Worry filled Jafar's eyes as he watched his future son.

 **Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped _your_ clutches.**

"Drat," cursed Cruella.

 _ **Cruella starts laughing manically, squeezing the stuffed puppy that sits on her shoulder. Carlos backs away slowly.**_

 **Cruella: They didn't get Baby. They didn't get the... they didn't get Baby!**

 **Maleficent: And I, the evilest of all, shall get my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince.**

The Villains and Heroes began to wonder about their futures that led to this.

 **Maleficent: Villains! Our time has come. EQ, give her the Magic Mirror.**

 _ **Grimhilde gives Evie the Magic Mirror. Evie looks halfway between disappointed and disbelief.**_

"What happened to my Magic Mirror?!"

"You're lucky you've got _that_ left with Jay around," said Carlos, making Jay smirk.

 **Evie: _This_ is your Magic Mirror?**

 **Grimhilde: Well, it ain't what it used to be. Then again, neither are we. It will help you _find_ things.**

 **Evie: Like a Prince?**

 **Grimhilde: Like my waistline.**

 **Maleficent: Like the magic wand, hello!**

"One-track mind, this one," joked Grimhilde, receiving a playful slap on the shoulder from the pixie.

 **Grimhilde: Hello.**

 **Maleficent: My spell book. My book. I need my... that book.**

 _ **Grimhilde points to the fridge/freezer.**_

 **Maleficent: Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.**

"Um, that's a fridge," informed Lonnie. Mal rolled her eyes.

"It's a safe! And the only one on the Isle that works," retorted Mal.

 _ **Grimhilde opens the freezer part of the fridge/freezer.**_

 **Grimhilde: Voilà.**

 _ **Maleficent gets book out of freezer.**_

 **Maleficent: My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.**

 **Grimhilde: Like it was yesterday.**

 **Maleficent: And now you'll be making your own memories...**

 _ **Mal reaches for the book.**_

"At least you're saying something nice?" tried Jafar.

 _ **Maleficent yanks the book back.**_

 **Maleficent: ...By doing exactly as I tell you.**

 _ **Mal gets handed the book.**_

"...Never mind."

 _ **Car honks outside.**_


	6. Death via limousine

_**Outside, the a limousine is surrounded by Villains and VKs. Jay swiftly steals the crown ornament off the bonnet and hides it under his hat. Grimhilde walks out.**_

 **Grimhilde: Ah! Smells like common folk.**

 _ **Carlos runs out, quickly followed by Cruella. He throws a bin bag full of his stuff in the boot.**_

 **Cruella: Carlos! Come back! Ungrateful mongrel.** (AN: I changed it from "Ingrate" to "Ungrateful mongrel" intentionally, it'll be explained in a later chapter.)

 _ **Carlos jumps into the back seat, followed by Jay and Evie.**_

"Your things are put in a _trash bag?!"_ exclaimed Jay. Even he had a tattered carpet bag.

 _ **Mal walks out and looks at the balcony, where Maleficent is glaring at her. Mal gets into the limo and they are driven away.**_

 **Jafar: Bring home the gold!  
**

 **Grimhilde: Bring back a prince!**

 **Cruella: Bring me the puppies!**

All the Disney dogs growled at Cruella, and Carlos cowered from them.

"Why would you ask that from him when he's scared of dogs? Let alone whatever you're planning to do with them!" Roger yelled at Cruella, who rolled her eyes.

 _ **Carlos and Jay see the candy in front of them, and fight over bites into a peanut butter cup.  
**_

 **Carlos: Oh! This, it's salty like nuts but sweet like... well, I don't know what.  
**

 **Jay: Lemmie see.**

 _ **Carlos opens his mouth to reveal chewed up food.**_

 **Jay: Eww.  
**

 _ **Jay snatches the food out of Carlos' hand and eats it, nodding in agreement.**_

"Do you always fight over stuff?" asked Ben.

"It's just banter," said Jay. "Unless it's over food."

 **Evie: M, you're looking a little pale. Let me help you out.**

 _ **Evie tries to put blush on Mal but is stopped.**_

 **Mal: Eww, stop. I'm... plotting.  
**

 **Evie: Well, it's not very attractive.**

The whole theatre giggled uncontrollably.

 _ **Evie bites a blue rock candy. Mal presses a button on a remote and the screen thing went down. Evie looks up from her rock candy to exclaim.  
**_

 **Evie: Look!**

 _ **The limo comes to the edge of the Isle, where they drive over the end of the road.**_

 **Carlos: It's a trap!  
**

The rotten four and their parents screamed bloody murder.

"Oh, great," scowled Hades. "More unfortunate souls in my underworld to make my life a living hell."

"Wanna trade places?" Carlos asked. That shut Hades up.

 _ **A golden glittery bridge appears.**_

 **Jay: What happened?  
**

 **Evie: It must be magic!**

Everyone sighed in relief.

 **Mal: Hey!**

 _ **Mal taps the driver's chair with the remote, getting his attention.**_

 **Mal: Did this little button open the magic barrier?  
**

 **Driver: No. This one opens the magic barrier.  
**

 _ **Shows them a gold remote.**_

 **Driver: That one opens the screen divider thing. As does this...  
**

 _ **Presses button on the ceiling to make the screen go up.**_

"Remind me not to employ him in the future," Belle whispered to Adam.

 **Mal: Okay... nasty. I like that guy.**

"Why would you? He was mean to you!" Maleficent asked.

"We're used to it," chorused the rotten four.


	7. Not an update!

**NOT AN UPDATE**

I'm sorry for this, but I would like your opinion.

Firstly, thank you for all those amazing reviews! They really brighten my day.

Second, should I do this for the other Disney films as well? Because I'd like to see the characters (including Descendants) watching movies like 101 Dalmatians and Sleeping Beauty. If so, I'd appreciate examples! Also, should they be added onto this story or become sequels? Please be aware that I only am doing animated movies.

Thank you for being patient, I really love my readers!


	8. Ancient grudge, new mutiny

**_The limo drives past a blue and yellow sign that says Auradon prep: Where goodness doesn't get any_ _better. The limo stops outside a castle, where Fairy Godmother, Ben and Audrey are waiting for them and a band is playing. The band dies down as Carlos and Jay fall out the limo, fighting over a blue cloth._**

 **Carlos: You have everything else. Why do you want whatever this is?**

 **Jay: Because you want it!**

"Nice going, you two! We've just made a rubbish first impression!" yelled Mal, and the two boys flushed in embarrassment.

 ** _Mal steps out the limo, followed by Evie._**

 **Mal: Guys. Guys! We have an audience.**

"Ooh, baby gecko's embarrassed!" mocked Uma. Gil, Harry and their pirate crew laughed.

"Well at least I'm not stinking of rotten fish, Shrimpy!" Mal backfired, making all the VKs laugh. Uma scowled.

 **FG: Leave it like you found it!** **And by that I mean just leave it.**

 _ **Jay and Carlos chuck everything back into the limo. Jay notices Audrey, and attempts to flirt with her.**_

 **Jay: Hello, Foxy. The name's Jay.**

 _ **Audrey giggles akwardly.**_

 **FG: Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress.**

 **Mal: _The_ Fairy Godmother? As in "Bibity bobity boo"?**

 _ **Mal makes a wand motion with her hand.**_

"How did you not know what she was doing?!" exclaimed half of the Heroes, Villains and AKs.

"It's the future! How am I supposed to know?" FG yelled back, slightly annoyed.

 **FG: Bibity, bobity, you know it.**

 **Mal: I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile... and that sparkly wand...**


End file.
